1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rechargeable batteries as for example, nickel-cadmium cell batteries and charging arrangements therefore.
2. Prior Art
A number of rechargeable batteries with integrated rechargers have heretofore been developed. For example, the present inventor has been issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,708 and 4,622,507 for such. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,119 has been issued to S. J. Dokos for a "Cordless Portable Electric Appliance", and a rechargeable battery is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,523 issued to Izumi.
The present invention, in addition to a modified rechargeable integrated battery and recharger of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,507 as a prime charging battery includes at least one satellite rechargeable nickel-cadmium cell battery that can be configured for charging from the prime battery, and provides a circuit arrangement for disconnecting the satellite battery poles during charging.
The combination of the integrated battery and recharger of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,507 as a recharging source and a satellite rechargeable battery or batteries and their circuitry for safe recharging is distinct from the rechargeable batteries cited above.